


M'a lassari, ti n'a ghiri

by Grigoriweasley



Category: Il Giovane Montalbano, Il commissario Montalbano | Inspector Montalbano - All Media Types
Genre: 2x06 un'albicocca, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Introspection, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grigoriweasley/pseuds/Grigoriweasley
Summary: -"E se stessi facendo una minchiata?" pensò. -Salvo non è convinto di partire per raggiungere Livia. il pensiero di lasciare la sua terra -e Mimì- lo distrugge.Piccolo missing moment dalla puntata di ieri sera.
Relationships: salvo montalbano/mimì augello
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

"Salvo, perchè non resti? Io sarei più contento."

Tre ore. Erano tre ore che quella maledetta frase lo stava facendo impazzire; gli risuonava continuamente in testa, non voleva lasciarlo in pace, addirittura gli offuscava la vista mentre stava guidando. Riusciva ancora a vedere in modo nettissimo nella sua mente lo sguardo addolorato di Mimì mentre pronunciava queste parole, gli occhi pieni di lacrime e il labbro inferiore che tremava, come fosse un bambino impaurito. 

Salvo tentò di non pensarci più, di distrarsi in qualche modo, ma non era facile. Minchia se non lo era. 

Stava percorrendo la statale mentre tutti questi pensieri gli facevano arrovellare il cervello: di lì a cinque minuti sarebbe arrivato in quel tratto di strada in cui si trovava il bivio forse più difficile e doloroso che avrebbe dovuto affrontare in vita sua. Cosa fare? Seguire la testa, che gli suggeriva di imboccare l'autostrada, imbarcarsi sul traghetto allo stretto di Messina, proseguire a guidare fino ad arrivare a Boccadasse e trascorrere la sua vita lì, insieme a Livia, in una terra che non era la sua? Oppure dare retta al cuore, che martellandogli continuamente nel petto gli stava chiedendo (anzi lo stava supplicando) di ritornare a Vigata, nella sua terra, dal suo mare? "E da Mimì", gli disse una vocina dentro di sè a cui lui però preferì non dare ascolto.

Salvo pensò che un proiettile in pieno petto avrebbe fatto meno male.

La verità era che non era mai stato del tutto convinto di partire. Di partire per andare da Livia. Salvo le voleva molto bene, forse la amava anche; ma non si era mai sentito del tutto sè stesso quando era al suo fianco. Con Livia doveva sempre giustificare i suoi ritardi, spiegare il perchè non avrebbero potuto fare quella gita a Selinunte che lei aveva programmato, cercare in tutti i modi di farle passare il broncio quando non tornava in tempo per cena...Si sentiva soffocato. Lui non era mai stato uno che amava andare in giro o fare tardi la sera: era un gatto abitudinario, come lo aveva spesso chiamato scherzosamente Livia, ma non sentiva il bisogno di cambiare. O meglio, non ne era proprio capace. Al solo pensiero gli veniva l'orticaria.

Livia voleva sempre delle conferme, delle rassicurazioni. Aveva un costante bisogno di attenzioni e di dimostrazioni d'amore, ma Salvo con i sentimenti c'era sempre stato sciarriato. Essendo cresciuto orfano di madre e con un padre che era fuggito chissà dove a rifarsi una famiglia, il piccolo Salvo era cresciuto circondato da freddezza e distacco e si era trascinato queste caratteristiche con sè quando era diventato adulto. Non faceva mai complimenti esplicitamente: preferiva fare dei gesti più o meno velati sperando che la persona a cui erano dedicati capisse le sue intenzioni. 

"Come quando hai fatto il cazziatone a Mimì per essersi buttato in mezzo al fuoco per salvare un uomo e invece poi di nascosto l'hai proposto per un encomio al questore" gli ricordò la solita vocina nella sua testa. 

"Silenzio" esclamò Salvo ad alta voce, come se stesse urlando contro sè stesso e quei sentimenti strani che stava provando. 

Non ci era abituato, per lui c'era sempre stato solo il lavoro. Niente feste, niente divertimento, pochi amici: la priorità per lui era essere un buon commissario e portare giustizia nella sua terra, da sempre purtroppo messa in ginocchio dalla criminalità organizzata. 

E questo LIvia non avrebbe mai potuto capirlo, per quanto a volte si sforzasse: lei era un'architetto, faceva una vita sedentaria e priva di rischi. Lui invece stava sempre in movimento, cercava l'azione, aveva bisogno di scendere in campo in prima persona a combattere le battaglie per chi non poteva farlo. Erano agli antipodi, e non sarebbe stato giusto per nessuno dei due rinunciare al proprio sogno per accontentare i bisogni della persona che avevano accanto. 

E poi Livia era pedante. Salvo si sentì quasi in colpa per averla definita in questo modo poco piacevole, ma era la verità. Si lamentava spesso, lo accusava di non tenere abbastanza alla loro storia, lo martoriava parlando di cose di cui a lui, in tutta onestà, non fregava una beneamata minchia. 

Con Mimì, invece... Con Mimì era tutto diverso. Salvo lo aveva capito fin dal loro primo incontro, quel primo giorno in cui avevano cominciato a battibeccare come cane e gatto, che quel Mimì sarebbe stato una persona con cui non sempre era facile andare d'accordo. Mimì, come lui, era impulsivo e testardo e aveva la sua stessa fame di giustizia. Molto spesso avevano idee contrastanti sulle indagini e passavano praticamente tutto il loro tempo a fare botta e risposta, ma Salvo era un tipo irriverente e avere qualcuno che gli tenesse testa lo spronava a essere un commissario migliore. E poi Mimì aveva un grande cuore, e lo dimostrava apertamente. Non esitava a chiedere scusa quando sentiva di essere in torto, si era sempre offerto di aiutare Salvo in qualsiasi cosa di cui avesse avuto bisogno ed era stato lui quello che gli era stato più vicino quando, qualche mese prima, Livia l'aveva lasciato. Ecco perchè, a dispetto di tutto, aveva profonda stima nei confronti di Mimì ed era sicuro che avrebbe retto bene la guida del commissariato di Vigata quando lui fosse partito per Boccadasse. 

Ed eccola lì ancora una volta, quella sensazione di nodo alla gola e quella morsa al cuore che gli veniva solo al pensiero di Genova. 

"E se stessi facendo una minchiata?" pensò. 

Si ricordò della faccia distrutta di Mimì quando gli aveva comunicato che si sarebbe trasferito, quella sera a casa sua a Marinella. Non aveva mai visto Augello così triste e non avrebbe mai immaginato che la causa di quella tristezza sarebbe stato proprio lui. Mimì era un tipo scherzoso, ma dopo quella notizia non aveva più fatto neanche una battuta; si era limitato a seguire le indagini, facendo supposizioni ed ipotesi a dir poco azzardate che non erano da lui. 

(Salvo immaginò che Mimì a volte sbagliasse pista di proposito, in modo da costringerlo a rimanere qualche giorno in più lì a Vigata insieme a lui. Il cuore gli si strinse ancor di più.)

"Salvo finiscila cu stu Mimì, pari n'amminchialutu" si ripeteva, ma senza grandi risultati. Il volto del suo vice era sempre lì, un'immagine nitidissima. 

Era lì fermo a quel dannato bivio da dieci minuti, la testa piena di immagini che si sovrapponevano e si intersecavano tra loro: Livia, Vigata, Fazio, Catarella e il solito Mimì che ormai aveva messo radici nella sua mente e nel suo cuore. 

Salvo alzò lo sguardo per guadare i cartelli un'ultima volta. A destra, l'autostrada che l'avrebbe portato a Messina, verso il traghetto; a sinistra, l'imbocco per Vigata. 

Chiuse gli occhi e prese un profondo respiro, li riaprì. 

Decise che doveva fare la cosa più giusta. 

Schiacciò l'acceleratore e andò a sinistra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salvo rientra in commissariato dopo aver deciso di tornare a Vigata e restare lì: dovrà fare i conti con le reazioni dei suoi colleghi.

Salvo continuava a sfrecciare sull'asfalto.

Non si era ancora reso del tutto conto di ciò che aveva appena fatto, ma non si meravigliò di sé stesso per quella decisione. Coraggio e istinto non gli erano mai mancati, anzi; e poi in cuor suo sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito mai a staccarsi completamente dalla sua Sicilia. Sapeva che prima o poi, avrebbe trovato un modo per tornare definitivamente dal suo amato mare. Solo che non pensava l'avrebbe fatto così presto. 

Rivolse un pensiero fugace a Livia, che per l'ennesima volta l'avrebbe aspettato invano mentre lui era in ritardo; solo che questa volta lui non si sarebbe presentato due ore più tardi per scusarsi e mangiare con lei. 

Chissà se Livia l'avrebbe capito un giorno. Sicuramente adesso non l'avrebbe fatto. L'avrebbe lasciato definitivamente, accusandolo ancora una volta di non tenere abbastanza a lei e al loro rapporto. Pazienza. Meglio una vita di rimorsi che di rimpianti, pensò Salvo. 

Mentre parcheggiava la sua auto davanti all'entrata del commissariato di Vigata, si sentì come rinato. Scese dalla macchina ed inspirò forte, beandosi del profumo della sua terra. Che minchione era stato a pensare di potersene andare... Lui fuori dalla Sicilia non sarebbe durato due giorni. 

Entrò in commissariato, sorridendo tra sé. Già si immaginava la faccia di Catarella quando l'avrebbe rivisto. Mischino, gli sarebbe pigliato un colpo! E poi Fazio, Gallo, Paternò, Mimì... Il solo pensiero di poterli rivedere - poter rivedere LUI in particolare - lo fece sentire tranquillo e sereno nell'animo, come non si sentiva da quando era iniziata tutta sta storia del trasferimento. Fu come prendere una boccata d'aria fresca. 

Ancora una volta, fu sicuro di aver fatto la scelta più giusta. Si era fidato del suo istinto, e l'istinto di Salvo Montalbano non si sbagliava mai. 

Aprì la porta del corridoio che dava sugli uffici suoi e della squadra e non appena mise piede lì dentro sentì il rumore assordante di una porta che sbatteva forte, come se qualcuno ci si fosse scatafasciato addosso. 

"E fiuriti" pensò Salvo, "chistu è sicuramente Catarella." E infatti dopo due secondi sentì l'agente che urlava: "Domandò pirdunanza, dottori Augello, mi scappò la botta!" 

Minchia se gli era mancato il commissariato! Era mancato solo per poche ore, ma gli erano parse un'eternità. 

Catarella uscì dall'ufficio di Mimì e rivolse distrattamente (come suo solito) lo sguardo in giro. Appena si accorse di Salvo, si bloccò e diventò di un bianco cadaverico, come se avesse visto un fantasma. Cominciò a strabuzzare gli occhi e poi diventò tutto rosso in viso come un pomodoro. Salvo si preoccupò e fece per avvicinarsi, ma l'urlo che fece Catarella lo fece scantare. 

"Dottori, dottori! Ma è lei veramente? Maria Maria mi sientu mali... Ma chi ci successi qualcosa?" 

Salvo si avvicinò e diede una pacca sulla spalla all'agente. 

"No, Catarè, stai tranquillo. Nun m'a successi nenti." 

"Menomali, dottori, accusi sugnu più tranquillo! Però, domando pirdunanza dottori, lei non doveva trovarsi sull'autostrada per raggiungere di persona personalmente la signorina Livia?" 

Catarella lo guardava a metà tra il confuso e il contento. 

Salvo non sapeva cosa rispondere. Cosa avrebbe dovuto dire? Che aveva capito che andare a vivere con Livia non era cosa per lui? Che in realtà non era più così sicuro di voler stare con lei tutta la vita? Che piuttosto di lasciare per sempre Vigata avrebbe preferito farsi ammazzare? Fino a quella mattina aveva passato il tempo a convincere tutti ad accettare il suo trasferimento, a consolarli un po' a modo suo, a farli abituare alla sua assenza: adesso sarebbero stati quantomeno confusi da questo suo repentino cambio di idea. Ma Salvo era fatto così. Agiva prima, poi dava spiegazioni. E quindi decise di dire la verità. 

"In realtà, Catarè, non mi trasferisco più. Io e la signorina Livia non stiamo più insieme, e ho deciso di rimanere qui a Vigata." 

Non fece in tempo a finire questa frase che Catarella gli si accasciò a peso morto addosso. Era svenuto dall'emozione! 

Salvo lo stese a terra e cercò di farlo rinvenire scuotendo impercettibilmente la testa tra sé e sé. " Avanti, Catarè, arrupigghiti" gli diceva frenetico, scantandosi in cuor suo che l'agente potesse rischiare qualcosa. 

"Ma chi è sta camurria? Chi è che si permette di urlare dentro un commissariato?" Fazio uscì dall'ufficio di Mimì, sicuramente stavano parlando della partenza di Salvo. L'ispettore vide Catarella a terra e Salvo vicino a lui che cercava di farlo svegliare e restò immobile pure lui per qualche secondo. 

" Dottore, ma che ci fa qui? Non parte più? È successo qualcosa?" 

"Fazio ti risponderei volentieri ma come vedi c'è un uomo a terra quindi forse dovremmo rimandare questa conversazione a più tardi, se non ti dispiace. Arricampati e aiutami!" 

Ed ecco che tornava a fare il burbero con i suoi colleghi non appena si presentava l'occasione di mostrare la minima emozione. Era più forte di lui, ai sentimentalismi proprio non ci si riusciva ad abituare. Ma Fazio ormai lo conosceva bene e quindi invece di offendersi si precipitò ad aiutarlo con un sorriso stampato in faccia. 

"Non si preoccupi, commissario, Catarella sarà svenuto per averla vista. Lo sa che ha l'emozione facile!" 

"Sì però chi camurria" disse Salvo, ma in realtà non lo pensava. Catarella era un disastro il più delle volte, ma l'aveva sempre trattato con rispetto ed affetto e Salvo in fondo gli voleva bene. 

Catarella rinvenne e si rimise subito in piedi ed esclamò: "Domando pirdunanza, dottori, per lo svinimento, è che sono troppo commozionato che vossia è tornato! Mi sento come a un picciriddu che ha ricevuto un regalo di Babbo Natali, dottori!" 

Salvo rise. "Grazie, Catarè, per queste belle parole. Però la prossima volta non mi fare scantare più così, va bene?" 

"Agli ordini dottori!" esclamò l'agente e se ne tornò al centralino. 

Naturalmente con tutta quella confusione, Mimì era uscito dal suo ufficio e si era trovato davanti tutto quel burdellu. Salvo lo guardò: l'espressione sul viso del suo vice quando si accorse della sua presenza era indescrivibile. Aveva capito tutto, anche senza aver sentito una parola di ciò che Salvo aveva detto a Catarella: solo vedendolo lì, Mimì aveva capito che Salvo era tornato per restare. 

Salvo aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma venne interrotto da due braccia che all'improvviso lo circondarono e lo strinsero forte. 

Stavolta Salvo non si tirò indietro. Chiuse gli occhi per un secondo, assaporando quell'abbraccio e addirittura lo ricambiò per un momento. 

Dopo, sempre per mantenere la sua reputazione da orso burbero, si staccò da Augello e gli disse: "Arà Mimì, lassimi stare ca accussi mi fai soffocari." 

"Sei rimasto, Salvo." 

Mimì glielo disse con uno sguardo e un tono tali che Salvo si sentì sciogliere il cuore. "Sei rimasto" aveva detto e non "sei tornato", perché Mimì era stato forse l'unico a capire che Salvo non si era mai staccato un attimo da lì. 

Si guardarono intensamente per qualche secondo, poi Fazio interruppe la magia. 

"Dottore, ma che per davvero? Rimane qua con noi?" 

"Eh sì, Fazio, pare proprio di sì." 

"Troppo contento sono, dottore. Se mi dà il permesso vado subito a chiamare mio padre per dargli la bella notizia" 

"Va bene, Fazio, ma stai attento ca a to patri ci fai venir n'autru infarto!" 

"Stia tranquillo, dottore, che a mio padre una notizia così bella gli può fare solo bene" rispose il giovane. 

Salvo si sentì scaldare il cuore. Decise che l'indomani stesso sarebbe andato a trovare Carmine. 

"Va bene Fazio, ora levati dai cabbasisi però" gli disse Salvo scherzando e l'ispettore tornò al proprio lavoro contento come una Pasqua. 

Mimì stava ancora lì a fissarlo, con un'ammirazione ed un affetto tali che Salvo quasi si sentì in imbarazzo. E infatti usò la sua solita ironia per mascherare le sue vere emozioni. 

"Che c'è Mimì, vuoi una fotografia così mi puoi taliari meglio?" 

"Salvo non mi coglionare, lo so che sei tornato perché altrimenti avresti sentito troppo la mia mancanza. Dì la verità" gli disse Mimì, con un tono a metà tra lo scherzoso e il serio. 

"Ma vaffanculo Mimì. Tornatinni a travagghiari, va!" esclamò Salvo tentando di sembrare siddiato. 

In realtà Mimì aveva centrato il punto perfettamente, ma Salvo non voleva ancora ammetterlo. 

Forse un giorno. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho scritto questo capitolo stamattina in un'ora circa e sinceramente l'ho riletto solo una volta quindi probabilmente fa cagare lmao però volevo condividerlo con voi.  
> P. S. : ovviamente non mi sarei mai permessa di romanzare sugli eventi della strage di Capaci perché lo trovo irrispettoso quindi se potete, fingete che gli eventi di questo capitolo e di quello precedente siano ambientati qualche giorno prima.  
> Grazie e spero vi piaccia :)  
> Commenti, appunti, critiche, tutto è ben accetto!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salvo e Mimì parlano (più o meno).

Era passata una settimana da quando aveva svoltato a sinistra a quel bivio, e non si era mai sentito meglio.  
Si svegliava la mattina all'alba e subito si precipitava a buttarsi in acqua per un paio d'ore, per poi sedersi in terrazza e fare colazione con il mare davanti, un'immensa distesa di blu infinito che si confondeva con il cielo.

L'unico momento difficile di quei giorni era stata la telefonata che aveva fatto a Livia la mattina dopo essere rientrato in commissariato. Non era stata una conversazione piacevole. C'erano state le solite accuse da parte di lei, i soliti sospiri lunghi e rassegnati da parte di lui. Erano state pronunciate frasi infelici, dettate forse dalla rabbia del momento più che da una sofferenza reale. Salvo avrebbe voluto chiuderla più civilmente, ma lei era troppo arrabbiata. In fondo un po' la capiva: non era certo il massimo essere scaricata per telefono, dopo aver ricevuto la promessa di una vita insieme. E poi il sentimento da parte di lui era stato autentico; Livia non era l'amore della sua vita, questo l'aveva capito ormai, ma il tempo che aveva trascorso con lei era stato piacevole ed era stato confortante il pensiero di avere qualcuno accanto. 

Forse però questo qualcuno era stato il qualcuno sbagliato. Forse lui era semplicemente fatto per stare da solo. 

Fu bruscamente riportato alla realtà quando si rese conto che stavano bussando alla sua porta: di sicuro non era Catarella, la porta era ancora nella sua posizione corretta. 

"Avanti"disse, ritrovandosi il volto del suo vice che faceva capolino nella stanza. Mimì era entrato tutto baldanzoso e prìato, sicuramente avrebbe sparato una minchiata della sue su qualche femmina che aveva conosciuto. 

Anche se, aveva notato Salvo, stranamente, da quando lui gli aveva detto del suo trasferimento qualche tempo prima, Mimì non ne parlava più così spesso delle donne. Come se davanti al pensiero della partenza di Salvo, tutto il resto (comprese le donne) avesse perso importanza. 

Montalbano si sorprese nel pensare che tutto ciò gli faceva piacere. Era una bella sensazione sentirsi importante per qualcuno, sapere di aver lasciato qualcosa di te alle persone che hai incontrato durante il tuo cammino. Aveva già vissuto quell'emozione con Livia, ma non era amplificata come adesso. 

Se ne chiese il motivo, ma all'apparenza sembrò non trovarlo. Lui però era un poliziotto, e pure bravo, quindi il suo istinto aveva già scavato a fondo dentro di lui ed aveva scoperto che un motivo c'era eccome. 

Tornò a focalizzarsi su Mimì. Il suo vice lo stava guardando come se fosse in attesa di una risposta, segno che gli aveva chiesto qualcosa ma lui, troppo impegnato in altri pensieri, non aveva sentito. 

Che figura da minchione! Ecco, si era perso tra mille romanticherie e ora aveva fatto una grandissima malafiura. 

Cercò di darsi un contegno. 

"Chi minchia vuoi, Mimì?" 

"Minchia Salvo mi era proprio mancato assai essere accolto così da te. La settimana scorsa, quando ti sei fatto abbracciare per due secondi, mi stavo scantando. E' bello vedere che è stato solo un momento di follia il tuo, sei ritornato il solito scontroso" 

"Cia finisci di babbiari? Dimmi quello che mi devi dire e poi vatinni, che c'è tanto travagghiu da fare e non ho gana di perdere tempo cu tia." 

Quanto lo divertiva stuzzicare Mimì in quel modo. Lo faceva in buona fede e ora il suo vice lo sapeva, infatti rispondeva a tono. Ma i primi giorni, quando ancora non si conoscevano bene, Salvo aveva esagerato con il sarcasmo e il povero Mimì c'era rimasto male. Minchia quanto si era sentito in colpa quella volta! Alla fine il povero ragazzo stava cercando di fare amicizia e lui l'aveva trattato a pesci in faccia. E allora aveva messo da parte, sforzandosi non poco, il suo enorme orgoglio e gli aveva offerto quel fatidico "caffè della pace": Mimì aveva accettato le scuse e da quel giorno erano diventati una squadra. 

"Salvo, te l'ho detto, è inutile che fingi di non volermi tra i piedi perchè ormai il danno è fatto. Hai ammesso che ti mancavo e che ci tieni a me quindi smettila di trattarmi così che tanto non ci crede nessuno" 

Salvo rimase interdetto per mezzo secondo e poi continuò leggermente impacciato: "Veramente io non ho ammesso proprio una beata minchia, sei tu che ti stai inventando di sana pianta tutti cosi" 

"Vabbè Salvo come dici tu, tanto io la so la verità. Te la posso dire la cosa a cui stavo pensando e per la quale sono venuto a disturbarti mentre lavoravi così duramente?" 

Salvo sapeva che anche a Mimì divertivano queste pigliate per il culo reciproche. 

Esclamò: "Me la dovei dire quando sei entrato un quarto d'ora fa, solo che poi ti sei messo a sparare minchiate come tuo solito. Dimmi, na cosa veloce che devo travagghiari." 

"Ho pensato che stasera vengo a casa tua e ci facciamo una cena solo io e te, è da tanto che non lo facciamo" 

Salvo si mise a ridere bonariamente. "Ma come da tanto, Mimì, sarà al massimo un mese... E poi chi si cretinu? Ti autoinviti a casa della gente? Viri ca non funziona così" 

"Matri santa che camurria che sei! Invece di ringraziarmi perchè penso a te...La prossima volta glielo chiedo a Fazio di cenare insieme!" 

"Perchè no, sono sicuro che a Giuseppe farà tanto piacere" 

"Ma vaffanculo, Salvo" gli aveva detto Mimì ridendo, nello stesso modo in cui glielo aveva detto circa una settimana prima quando lui l'aveva chiamato "nuovo commissario". 

Era cambiato praticamente tutto da quel giorno. Lui era rimasto lì a Vigata, non si era trasferito ed esercitava ancora il ruolo di commissario; Livia, il trasferimento, Boccadasse, tutti questi tasselli della sua vita che solo una settimana prima rappresentavano delle priorità assolute adesso si erano allontanate definitivamente e presto sarebbero svanite nel nulla. 

"Avanti va bene, per stasera puoi venire. Ti faccio contento, almeno così te ne torni a lavorare e non mi scassi i cabbasisi per tutto il resto della giornata" 

"Che bello, Salvo, almeno possiamo parlare un po' così" -ecco, già non andava bene più. Il commissario fece per parlare ma il suo vice lo interruppe alzando una mano. "Lo so, lo so che a te ti fanno schifo tutte ste cose tipo parlare, sfogarsi, mostrare che hai dei sentimenti e quindi sei un essere umano" -Salvo alzò gli occhi al cielo_ "però fidati, ti farà bene. Ti devi liberare di tutto il peso che hai dentro. E con chi vuoi confidarti se non con il tuo amato migliore amico?" concluse Mimì con la sua solita espressione sorniona. 

"Va bene, dai, forse mi può fare bene un po' di compagnia" si convinse alla fine il commissario. "Vieni verso le otto che ci mangiamo gli arancini spettacolari che m'ha lasciato stamattina Adelina. Mimì, su na cosa speciali, non si possono togliere dalla bocca" 

"Salvo non c'è bisogno che me lo dici, lo sanno tutti che gli arancini sono il cibo più buono sulla faccia della Terra. Vengo solo per quelli, guarda, a te manco ti calcolo." 

"A come, prima mi scassi la minchia che dobbiamo parlare e poi mi dici accussì? Che siamo amici a convenienza, allora?" babbiò Montalbano. 

"Non lo dire manco per scherzo, Salvo" rispose Mimì. E si era fatto serissimo. 

Salvo rimaneva sempre molto colpito quando Mimì faceva così. Scherzava sempre, lo coglionava, lo pigliava per il culo dalla mattina alla sera ma guai a mettere in dubbio l'affetto e la stima che provava per lui. Ci teneva sempre a dimostrare quanto lo stimasse come poliziotto e come amico e si commuoveva ogni volta che veniva ricambiato (raramente in modo esplicito) dal suo superiore. 

Salvo si sentì di nuovo in colpa come quella volta nel suo ufficio, quando l'aveva zittito in malo modo ricordandogli di non essere il commissario, ma semplicemente il vice. E allora fece un sorriso a Mimì: "Ma lo sai che io scherzo, non ti offendere. Dai ci vediamo alle otto da me, va bene? Non ti angustiare che poi ci rimango male pure io." 

Al che Mimì si rilassò e sorridendo si avviò verso la porta dell'ufficio; si girò quando sentì la voce di Salvo che gli diceva: "Guarda che la regola del non parlare mentre si mangia vale ancora." Il commissario sentì Mimì ridere mentre usciva dalla stanza. 

\-------------- 

Alle otto in punto Salvo sentì il citofono suonare. Non si sorprese della puntualità del suo amico: Mimì era un tipo preciso e non tardava mai a nessun appuntamento. 

Andò ad aprire e invitò il suo ospite ad accomodarsi. Quando entrarono si accorse che il suo vice, cercando di non farsi notare troppo, lo stava squadrando dalla testa ai piedi con uno sguardo particolare. Uno sguardo quasi...interessato? Non ci fece caso più di tanto, anche se nel corso della serata gli ritornò in mente tre o quattro volte quell'episodio. Chissà che significava quella taliata...Sicuramente niente, pensò. 

"Oppure qualche cosa significa" insistette quella vocina che ogni tanto si intrufolava nella sua testa e gli faceva venire pensieri streusi. 

"Tu statti muta" le disse col pensiero. 

"Mimì accomodati, piglio gli arancini e arrivo" 

Si sedettero sul tavolo e iniziarono a gustare quelle meraviglie che aveva preparato Adelina; Salvo ovviamente non diceva una parola e Mimì assecondava il suo silenzio. L'unico rumore udibile era il suono delle onde del mare che si infrangevano sulla riva proprio al di sotto di loro. 

"Allora" cominciò Mimì, beccandosi un'occhiataccia da parte di Salvo. 

"Allora cosa?" 

"Mi hai invitato per parlare, ora parla" 

"Ma veramente ti sei invitato tu da solo" 

"E tu eri d'accordo" 

"Nzumma" 

" Dai raccontami" 

"Mimì ma chi t'agghia cuntari?" 

"Il motivo per cui te ne sei andato." 

Era arrivato il fatidico momento: però stavolta non era così semplice dire la verità. Naturalmente Mimì era a conoscenza della sua rottura con Livia (Catarella l'aveva subito spifferato a tutti, pentendosi poi amaramente e domandando perdono a Salvo in modo talmente plateale e sofferente che il commissario l'aveva subito perdonato). Ciò che Mimì voleva sapere era il motivo d questa rottura...Gli pareva troppo strano questo improvviso cambio di rotta. Salvo però non sapeva cosa dire. Mica poteva dirgli "sono rimasto perchè ho capito che senza Livia posso stare, senza di te no"; non lo aveva ammesso manco a sè stesso, figuriamoci al diretto interessato. Fece il vago. 

"Mimì lo sai, io e Livia ci siamo lasciato e quindi non aveva più senso per me andare a Genova." 

"Aspetta" fece il vice in tono serio. "Sei rimasto qua perchè vi siete lasciati' Oppure vi siete lasciati perchè tu sei rimasto qua? Perchè se quella corretta è la seconda ipotesi, qua la situazione cambia completamente Salvo" 

Ma dove minchia voleva andare a parare Mimì con quei discorsi? Lo stava facendo agitare e questo non andava bene. Rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto e poi chiese: "Perchè, cosa cambia?" 

"Cambia che se vi siete lasciati perchè sei rimasto, vuol dire che c'è qualcosa che ti ha impedito di partire. Qualcosa che ti tiene ancorato qui. Qualcosa di più importante perfino dell'amore della tua vita" 

"Non è l'amore della mia vita" fu la prima cosa che ribattè Salvo, quasi inconsciamente. 

"Fino a una settimana fa dicevi di sì" 

"Mi sbagliavo. Non era cosa pi mia, avrei dovuto capirlo prima" 

"Sì ma cos'è che te l'ha fatto capire? Che cos'è che ti ha trattenuto qua? Non ci credo che la questione riguarda solo Livia" 

Purtroppo per Salvo, Mimì aveva un istinto simile al suo, quindi si era subito accorto che ci fosse qualcos'altro sotto. Per non essere scoperto, Salvo mise in atto la sua solita tattica: si difese cominciando ad attaccare. "Che minchia stai dicendo Mimì? Certo che riguarda solo Livia, chi deve riguardare? Ho capito che non avrebbe funzionato e l'ho lasciata, punto." 

Cominciava a tremargli la voce per la rabbia ( e non solo per quello). 

"E poi lo sai che mi sarebbe mancata troppo la Sicilia" 

"Sicuro? Solo la Sicilia?" gli chiese Mimì, guardandolo fisso negli occhi con un'espressione indecifrabile. 

Salvo non ce la fece più. Si alzò e scese in spiaggia, lasciando Mimì da solo a tavola. 

Sentì dei passi vicino a lui, percepì il corpo di Mimì che si sedeva accanto al suo. 

"Scusa, Salvo. Non ti dovevo mettere così alle strette. Tu non volevi parlare e io t'ho costretto, mi sono comportato da minchione." Eccolo tutto lì l'animo buono di Mimì, che aveva solo cercato di fare un gesto carino per il suo amico e adesso si stava addossando una colpa che in realtà non era la sua. 

Salvo sospirò. "No, Mimì, scusami tu. Hai ragione, c'è dell'altro oltre a Livia" -prese un respiro profondo- "ma non ce la faccio a dirti di cosa si tratta." 

Si voltò a guardare il suo amico, illuminato solo dalla luce della luna e con i capelli che gli sfioravano dolcemente il viso, mossi dalla leggera brezza. Li aveva lasciati liberi quella sera, non aveva messo chili di gel come quando veniva al commissariato. 

Salvo pensò che fosse molto bello. 

"Ti sei rincoglionito, che minchia di pensieri stai facendo" disse tra sè. "Mimì è il tuo migliore amico, viri di non metterti cose strane in testa. Nun cumminari minchiati." 

Prima che il suo vice avesse il tempo di dire altro, Salvo sviò il discorso come faceva sempre. "Facciamoci un bagno, va" 

"Salvo ma che sei pazzo? A quest'ora ci prende un'accidente, ci vuoi fare venire la febbre?" 

"Dai Mimì non ci scassari a minchia" 

"Ma manco se mi paghi, Salvo" 

"Dai che se entri in acqua ti racconto tutto" lo coglionò il commissario. 

Sapevano entrambi che non avrebbe confessato nulla. 

Stettero per un po' in acqua, senza parlare, semplicemente ammirandosi e guardandosi con occhi diversi, come se si vedessero per la prima volta. Salvo sperò con tutto il cuore che Mimì avesse capito tutto, anche se lui non era riuscito a dirgli nulla. 

Ad un certo punto, quasi senza accorgersene, si ritrovarono corpo a corpo in mezzo all'acqua scura. Si scambiarono un lungo sguardo, nessuno dei due si spostò. Salvo capì che Mimì' aveva recepito il suo silenzioso messaggio e capì che anche il suo migliore amico aveva avuto in testa gli stessi strani pensieri che erano venuti a lui. Ecco il perchè di quello sguardo interessato ad inizio serata. Ecco il motivo di quell'abbraccio così forte e allo stesso tempo così delicato che gli aveva dato quando era tornato a Vigata. Ecco il motivo di quella frase "Perchè non resti? Io sarei più contento" che lo aveva perseguitato quel pomeriggio. 

Era consapevole del fatto che probabilmente non avrebbero mai confessato nulla apertamente, forse tutto quello che stavano vivendo si sarebbe risolto in un nulla di fatto. 

Però, in quel momento, con l'acqua che gli lambiva il corpo e il respiro di Mimì così vicino al suo, Salvo capì che a lui sarebbe andata bene anche così. Era con Mimì, qui e adesso, e non desiderava altro. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi con il capitolo finale. devo dire che mi piace abbastanza, perchè per come l'ho sviluppata nella mia testa la storia così ha un senso; non ho voluto andare troppo a fondo nella relazione tra i due perchè mi sembrava forzato rispetto al resto e poi volevo concentrarmi più sull'introspezione del personaggio di Salvo. spero di non aver scritto cose troppo ooc!  
> spero comunque che sia di vostro gradimento, come al solito le vostre opinioni sono sempre ben accette :)

**Author's Note:**

> Ho partorito questa piccola fic stanotte, dopo aver visto l'ultima puntata ieri sera. Non so nemmeno come sia uscita perchè l'ho scritta stamattina di getto; ho immaginato quali possano essere stati i pensieri di Salvo proprio nei momenti più vicini alla sua partenza. Ho inserito due o tre parole in siciliano perchè essendo il mio dialetto mi divertiva l'idea di scriverci. Spero vi piaccia :)


End file.
